Quand la lionne se bat
by Snamione 4 ever
Summary: Reprise de la traduction de "when a lioness fights" depuis le début. Comme je me suis aidée de la première, elles se ressemblent à quelques mots près. résumé: Hermione Granger maître espion, et Severus Rogue directeur des renseignements pour l'ordre. Un partenariat peu probable , forgée pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son propre terrain . Rating M
1. intermède

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE!**

Je vous annonce que je supprime les précédents chapitres, et ne publierais qu'a partir du chapitre 52. En effet, Lanassa Ayla, qu'elle n'avait pas donner l'autorisation pour qu'on reprenne ces chaptitres. Le ON est important! en effet, je m'était associée à Dramione du 21 qui devait s'occuper de demander son autorisation à la première traductrice qu'on puisse utiliser sa traduction, et elle ma dit avoir recu une réponse positive. D'ailleurs, Dramionedu21, j'aimerais assez que tu me donne de tes nouvelles! je n'apprécie pas du tout que tu te débine ainsi et que je recoive toutes les retombées de TON mensonge. Ensuite, j'aimerais m'expliquer de mon choix de mots dans le diclamer, en effet, j'ai mis que je me basait sur la première traduction car j'ai relu paragaphes par paragraphes les chapitres traduits ET l'originale afin de vérifier la traduction, d'où les traductions des noms et les quelques changements dans quelques phrases au long des chapitres, et les corrections des quelques fautes trouvées. Je m'excuse sincèrement de mon mauvais choix de mots lors du disclamer du premier chapitre. Donc, vous pourrez trouver la première traduction sur le profil de Lanassa Ayla.

je reprend ma publication à partir du chapitre 52. Il sera publié Mercredi. étant donné que je comptais avancer dans la traduction des nouveaux chapitres le temps de pubié ceux corrigés, je n'aurais plus le même rythme de parution.

je tiens à remercier STNIJOMA pour son soutient, et réponse à MISSCASSY, j'ai envoyer un PM à Lanassa Ayla pour m'expliquer.

Snamione 4 Ever


	2. Chapter 52

**Quand la lionne se bat**

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Kayly Silverstorm.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Voilà le chapitre tant attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous. Je remercie celles et ceux qui m'ont suivis jusque maintenant. Et vous donne le lien où vous trouverez les premiers chapitres de l'histoire : s/2566386/1/Quand-la-lionne-se-bat

Merci a les deux bêta, **Lealauzier** et **Allersia** qui sont géniales d'avoir corriger en un jour afin que la publie se fasse bien aujourd'hui. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 52 : Dans la crainte et la peur.

 _Ne pas s'évanouir avant même d'avoir quitté l'école !_ se dit sévèrement Hermione alors qu'elle marchait, ou plutôt trébuchait, à travers les sombres tunnels situés dans les profondeurs des entrailles du château. Severus ou chaque membre de l'ordre l'auraient probablement volontiers accompagnée jusqu'au point de transplanage, mais elle avait besoin de temps seule, à la fois pour planifier une stratégie et pour construire un ensemble de souvenirs crédibles à présenter dans son esprit.

Voldemort serait en effet très intéressé.

La première partie était facile, certainement plus facile que de traverser le terrain de Poudlard avec un esprit tourné à l'introspection et un corps à moitié mort de fatigue. Heureusement la potion Pepper up très puissante que Severus lui avait administré gardait son esprit clair et, au moment où elle atteint l'arbre creux où sa cape d'invisibilité était cachée, elle avait ajouté une fin crédible à sa séquence de souvenirs.

Arrivée au-delà des frontières de l'école, elle prit une profonde inspiration et transplana.

Il n'était pas difficile de laisser ses pas et mouvements manquer de leur grâce habituelle alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs du quartier général de Voldemort. Les regards appuyés des Mangemorts la suivaient, à la fois irrités par ce qu'ils pensaient être une apparente ivresse, et par l'état de ses cheveux et de son visage. Elle avait vérifié son apparence avec un miroir conjuré, vers l'arbre, et s'était rajoutée quelques hématomes et un peu de terre pour faire bonne mesure.

Plus elle avançait vers la salle du trône de Voldemort, plus les tunnels souterrains s'accumulaient. Il n'y avait pas de membres du cercle intérieur ni de réunion du cercle extérieur ce soir, mais un nombre croissant de Mangemorts préférait vivre dans la sombre forteresse de Voldemort coupée du monde extérieur. Au cours des derniers mois, elle et Severus avaient travaillé à savoir qui ils étaient comme ils le pouvaient sans risquer la position d'Hermione. Ils avaient pensé à les tuer bien sûr, mais alors qu'ils pouvaient trouver leurs identités grâce à la mémoire de Severus ou à partir de sources inconnues, leurs allées et venues étaient un peu plus difficiles à déterminer, et la connaissance de celles-ci auraient crié 'espion' irrémédiablement.

Une fois l'identité d'un mangemort annoncée publiquement ou inscrite dans les journaux –Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment relâché son emprise sur cette bonne femme de Skeeter-, ses biens étaient confisqués, leurs noms et photos publiés en Grande-Bretagne. Une vie confortable de sang-pur était tout à coup transformée en une chasse à l'homme en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, avec le chasseur devenue la proie de toute la nation.

Une fois même, le dernier membre de la famille ou ami ayant retiré son soutien –et ils le font habituellement assez rapidement ces derniers temps- la vie devenait de plus en plus attrayante. Vivre dans une forteresse souterraine avec un seigneur fou semblait peu cher payé pour huit heures de sommeil tranquille par nuit.

Hermione avait aussi sa chambre, bien sûr, comme tous les membres à part entière du premier cercle, mais elle ne l'utilisait que pour stocker quelques vêtements de rechange et des robes, ou pour se reposer de temps en temps quand une réunion avait été trop éprouvante pour elle pour pouvoir transplaner tout de suite. Mais habituellement, elle limitait ses visites au minimum possible.

Hermione était juste heureuse que l'école lui donne une excuse valable pour rester dans cette garçonnière pour la plupart de ses journées.

 _Je suis dans l'antre des hommes, et je vais leur voler leur jouet préféré_ , pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle sentait les yeux des Mangemorts sur elle, certains d'entre eux la lorgnant ouvertement, l'autre partie irritée. Quelques-uns la reconnurent, lui faisant des hochements de tête ou de légères révérences, mais elle remarquait qu'ils ne se comportaient pas aussi respectueusement qu'il y a deux nuits. Dans leurs yeux, son état d'épuisement évident faisait sa faiblesse, une proie facile pour la colère de Voldemort, et ils ne voulaient pas être vus soutenant la sang-de-bourbe, juste au cas où sa courte carrière parmi eux se terminait ce soir.

Ils devraient savoir que les Mangemorts avaient une excellente mémoire cependant. Si jamais elle ne jouissait plus de la grâce de Voldemort, ces Mangemorts se retrouveraient sans pouvoir dans la semaine.

Mais cela ne se produirait pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle allait jouer, agir, et gagner. Après ce soir, son pouvoir serait indubitable parmi les Mangemorts, et avec un peu de chance, des questions commenceraient à se faufiler dans leurs esprits, des questions concernant pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres protégeait une sang-de-bourbe des sangs-purs de son cercle.

De petites questions pouvaient faire s'écrouler tout un édifice.

Elle atteignit les grandes portes de fer menant à la salle du trône, décorées avec des serpents –concernant le design intérieur, Voldemort manquait certainement de style- et les projeta pour les ouvrir. Le mouvement l'entraîna dans la salle sur ses pieds instables, et quand elle sentit ses jambes céder, elle les suivit, se laissant tomber sur le sol de pierre dans un tas de vêtements disgracieux, de membres et de cheveux.

Presque immédiatement, l'attention des personnes présentes dans la salle se porta sur elle.

Normalement, elle serait restée dans l'ombre un peu plus longtemps, afin de regarder et de mémoriser les nouveaux Mangemorts, observer la formation des nouvelles alliances et celles fraîchement terminées, la hiérarchie de la salle et écoutant les conversations. Mais ce soir, la scène était sienne.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, » gémit-elle, assez fort sur la fin. Rapidement, sachant très bien que leur Maître n'aimait pas attendre, les Mangemorts formèrent un chemin entre elle et le trône. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux rouges et mauvais sur sa silhouette brisée. Et elle les accueillit dans les siens.

« Une telle interruption est en effet difficile à pardonner, Sang-de-bourbe. Que se passe-t-il ? »

 _Comme si vous aviez quelque chose de mieux à faire de votre soirée_ , pensa-t-elle dans un coin isolé de son esprit, tandis que sa conscience levait son visage à ses yeux, un tremblement se propageant à travers son corps.

« Pardonnez-moi pour ma lâcheté, Maître. Je suis venue accepter ma punition. Ma vie est vôtre, Maître, si vous voulez la réclamer. »

C'était la partie la plus délicate de son plan. Si son humeur était assez mauvaise, il ne poserait pas de questions. Il la punirait simplement sans attendre, et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait survivre à une autre série de malédiction pour le moment.

Mais il semblait que sa chance n'était pas épuisée. Voldemort fronça les sourcils, une expression presque comique sur son visage reptilien, et tendit un long bras blanc vers elle.

« Viens ici, Hermione. » ordonna-t-il, et elle rampa à travers le plancher, dans sa direction, douloureusement impatiente mais douloureusement lente. Et seule une partie de ceci était feinte. Elle avait raison quand elle avait dit à Severus qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se lever à nouveau. Maintenant que son corps était en contact avec le sol, il refusait de continuer, mais elle transférait tout simplement cette faiblesse sur son apparence extérieure.

Elle pouvait voir Lucius, qui se tenait au côté du Maître comme d'habitude, déplacer son regard plein de dégout sur elle. Elle avait l'air horrible alors. Très bien.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, j'ai échoué ! Prenez ma vie en réparation de ma culpabilité. » Elle se laissa retomber dans son rôle de pathétique Mangemort, ajoutant un petit tremblement à ses lèvres. Voldemort n'était pas du genre à s'attendrir à la vue des yeux de chiens battus, mais le désespoir et la peur avait toujours très bien fonctionné sur lui.

 _Vous avez juste à savoir ce que l'homme veut._

Babillages et sanglots. Elle se demandait quand il en aurait assez et demanderait de quoi il s'agissait. Il détestait admettre son ignorance, mais cela ne ferait que travailler à sa satisfaction s'il prenait l'initiative de la première étape.

 _Pas beaucoup plus_ , pensait-elle, et comme pour lui donner raison, elle entendit sa voix froide au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu dépasses les limites de ma patience, sang-de-bourbe » siffla-t-il. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi de quoi tu parles. »

Sa tête se releva comme si elle avait pris une gifle et des murmures commencèrent à monter parmi les Mangemorts. La boue et les contusions supplémentaires avaient été une bonne idée, semblait-il.

« Mais… » Balbutia-t-elle, l'étonnement élargissant ses yeux. « A propos des hommes que vous avez envoyés pour me tuer, Bolstring, Karsev et les autres. Pardonnez-moi de vous décevoir une fois de plus, mon seigneur ! »

La force de son entrée dans son esprit envoya sa tête en arrière et elle fut à nouveau couchée sur le plancher, ses pieds étendus devant elle, la pression dans sa tête lui faisant saigner du nez. Il était impitoyable, ne se souciant pas de mettre la moindre douceur dans la prise de possession de son esprit et de ses souvenirs.

Puis, elle sentit le froid prendre possession à l'intérieur d'elle, tout ce qu'un homme ayant rencontré l'inattendu ressentirait. Une fois de plus, il examina les souvenirs qu'elle avait construits il y a moins d'une demi-heure, très soigneusement. Elle pouvait sentir sa rage à l'intérieur de son esprit, lui chauffant la peau et le sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'empêcher de crier.

Il sortit de son esprit. Et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses lèvres et ses membres encore tremblants, elle recula de peur. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle fureur sur son visage.

« Je n'ai pas envoyé ces hommes. Ils agissaient contre ma volonté et mes ordres ? » murmura-t-il. Il n'eut pas besoins de sort pour porter sa voix jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

Elle eut un petit gémissement de soulagement et détendit brusquement l'expression de son visage. Pour ceux qui la regardaient, elle devait avoir l'air d'avoir perdu quelques années en quelques secondes, en se faisant paraitre inoffensive, impuissante, redevenant la petite étudiante qui avait si bien fonctionné avec Fudge et d'innombrables autres.

« Alors, vous n'êtes pas déçu de moi, Maître ? » chuchota-t-elle. « Vous ne prendrez pas ma vie en punition ? »

« Non, je ne la prendrais pas. » dit-il d'une voix rendue glaciale par la colère, et elle gémit à nouveau, même si, évidemment, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dirigée vers elle. « Viens ici, mon petit animal de compagnie. »

Maladroitement, elle rampa vers l'avant, sur les marches du trône. Il tendit une main et la posa sur sa tête.

« Je suis fier de toi, Hermione. Tu t'ais défendue avec la brutalité d'un véritable Mangemort, et bien que tu t'attendais à mourir ce soir, tu as répondu à mon appel. Cela est le vrai courage, la vraie loyauté. »

 _Il me traite comme une enfant,_ réalisa-t-elle à son ton paternel, exceptionnellement chaud. _Il essaie de me consoler, pour me faire me sentir en sécurité. Voyons si nous pouvons l'amadouer et le pousser un peu plus loin._

Elle sanglota bruyamment, comme si ses paroles lui avaient volé le dernier contrôle de soi, et appuya sa tête contre sa main, son corps contre sa jambe, comme un petit chien qui avait été blessé par d'autres.

Et l'inimaginable arriva.

Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres et haineux envers les sang-de-bourbes, meurtrier de milliers de personnes, leva un pan de sa cape et la drapa autour d'elle, signe de protection contre le monde.

Elle se fit toute petite, petite comme une enfant, jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête, avec la main reposant toujours sur elle, ne sorte des robes sombres. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un océan de visages choqués.

« Bolstring, Deanston, Mulhannon. Avancez ! » commanda Voldemort, le ton à nouveau glacial, mais Hermione pouvait sentir sa main caressant ses cheveux. De toutes ses forces, elle imaginait Severus assis à côté d'elle, et cette pensée lui donna la force de se presser encore plus contre sa jambe. Lentement, elle laissa le tremblement de ses membres se calmer, comme si sa présence l'avait calmée.

« Lucius » dit-il. « Trouvez-moi Karsev, Askaron, et Melling. Attrapez-les immédiatement, et veillez à ne pas les laisser s'échapper. »

Lucius s'inclina sans un mot, bien que l'expression qu'arborait son visage criait sa curiosité, et recula du trône.

« Ma pensine Darren, » ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres, et un autre homme en robes noires disparu du cercle en regardant vers eux. La foule se sépara pour laisser passer Bolstring, puis pour Deanston et Mulhannon, et Hermione augmenta le tremblement de ses membres, comme si la vue de ses tortionnaires lui provoquait une peur insensée.

Voldemort observa les trois hommes en silence, les yeux froids, furieux sans doute par leurs pensées, ou il recherchait leurs motivations, des signes de trahison ou de faiblesse. Il trouverait sans doute leurs raisons, pensa Hermione avec colère. Des hommes assez stupides pour se vanter et jouer avant sa mise à mort devaient également être assez stupides pour critiquer le seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux.

Darren revint en moins de cinq minutes, même si cela sembla durer une éternité au groupe assemblé dans la salle du trône, la pensine flottant derrière lui. Ce fut seulement quand il l'eu soigneusement placé sur un piédestal devant le trône de Voldemort que celui-ci se redressa et parla.

« Cette après-midi a vu ma volonté et mes plans être perturbés d'une manière plus que cruciale, un fait d'autant plus aggravé par l'identité de ceux qui m'ont défiés. »

Un silence plana. Hermione put voir Mulhannon frissonner, il savait évidemment ce qui allait se passer et était pourtant incapable de penser de manière sûre. Pas étonnant, car il n'y _avait_ pas moyen de s'en sortir arrivé à ce point. Aucun de ces hommes ne survivrait à cette nuit, et de sa position près du genou de Voldemort, Hermione pouvait voir la résignation sur leur visage.

Ce qui l'emplit d'une profonde satisfaction.

« Mulhannon. Bolstring. Deanston. »Voldemort fit une pause, et tout à coup, la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit, laissant passer Lucius Malefoy avec trois autres hommes dans son sillage. Voldemort avait dû sentir Lucius arriver, pensa Hermione, sinon, le timing n'aurait pu aussi bien tomber. Mais cela produisit indubitablement l'effet désiré.

« Karsev. Askaron. Melling. » Il marqua de nouveau une pose, laissant son regard froid glisser sur leur visage, et maintenant, Mulhannon n'était plus le seul à frissonner. « J'aimerais que vous vous expliquiez, n'avais-je pas déjà vu dans vos âmes la faiblesse qui la corrompt. Mais, même si je l'ai vue et jugée, je pense qu'il est sage de laisser mes véritables disciples voir votre trahison. »

Suite à cela, il leva sa baguette afin de la placer contre sa tempe et en retira un long filet de souvenirs argentés qu'il déposa dans la pensine. Il agita sa baguette à nouveau, et les silhouettes de dix Mangemorts se levèrent, les six hommes condamnés présents parmi eux, attendant silencieusement dans une petite clairière.

Soudain, avec un pop, Hermione apparut parmi eux, portant les robes coutumières à une réunion de Mangemort. L'expression de son visage, quand elle se vit entourée par les hommes, était complètement abasourdie.

 _Voilà donc à quoi je ressemble quand je suis surprise,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se regardait tuer deux d'entre eux avec un grognement sauvage, l'un par devant, l'un par derrière qu'elle visa avec une malédiction vicieuse, protégeant son dos du sortilège débuté par Karsev d'un mouvement de baguette. _Une bonne raison de ne jamais être surprise alors._

Hermione grimaça lorsqu'elle se vit prendre un méchant coup de poing lui brisant la pommette. De l'extérieur, l'attaque était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait ressenti, surtout maintenant que l'adrénaline et la peur avait diminuées, et qu'elle percevait maintenant la douleur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la destruction consciencieuse de son corps avait pris si longtemps. Les minutes lui avaient semblé des secondes, avant qu'elle ne trouve un moyen de s'enfuir.

Elle ne pouvait s'aider de son bras droit, mais se sentit fière en se voyant étendre son bras gauche, encore valide, et stopper deux maléfices mortels arrivant en succession rapide, puis tuant les deux hommes qui la clouaient au sol. Elle se jeta en arrière, les yeux fixés sur ses autres assaillants, qui restèrent inactifs tellement ils étaient choqués. Avant qu'ils ne puissent rassembler leurs esprits et ne se précipitent à nouveau sur elle, elle avait atteint les limites du sort anti-transplanage, négligemment fixées à proximité de l'endroit où il la retenait captive, et transplana.

Elle pensait qu'ici se terminerait la succession d'images fantomatiques, mais de toute évidence, Voldemort avait décidé de montrer à ses Mangemorts comment elle avait réussi à survivre à une attaque d'une telle ampleur. Peut-être était-ce une façon silencieuse de lui faire éloge ?

Non qu'elle eut besoin de plus d'éloges après sa prestation de ce soir.

Mais encore, elle put voir la crainte sur les visages des Mangemorts quand ils la virent transplaner au bord des limites de Poudlard –pas son réel point d'apparition, bien sûr, elle ne le donnerait pas à des ennemis potentiels ou avérés- et descendre potions après potions de son stock caché.

Impressionnés, aux prises avec la peur alors qu'ils la voyaient redresser impitoyablement son bras cassé et de se guérir tandis que le sang coulait de ses multiples blessures et souillait le sol. Hermione déglutit. Elle avait réuni pour cette scène de vieux souvenirs, des souvenirs de l'époque sombre avant que Severus ne décide de lui venir en aide, et la détermination féroce qu'elle percevait dans son 'jeune elle' l'effrayait elle-même. Maintenant seulement, elle pouvait voir comment Severus avait adouci son esprit, et comment il l'avait transformée d'amer au difficile retour à la vie en tant qu'être humain. Soudain, elle fut remplie d'un amour si profond qu'elle cacha son visage dans la cape de Voldemort, ayant peur que l'émotion puisse être visible sur son visage malgré ses puissants boucliers d'Occlumencie.

Elle manqua le souvenir de son évanouissement, passé en accéléré, tas sanglant au pied d'un arbre, avant de se réveiller de nouveau après un certain temps –Voldemort avait manifestement accéléré cette partie jusque-là, où ils en auraient eu pour des heures-, puis terminer le nettoyage et la guérison elle-même puis transplaner pour revenir au quartier général, la volonté d'accepter n'importe quelle punition qu'il déciderait pour elle sur son visage.

« Tout cela, » dit froidement Voldemort lorsque les souvenirs furent enfin terminés. « Tout cela alors que j'avais explicitement ordonné qu'Hermione ne soit pas blessée. Vous m'avez désobéit. Vous avez semé la discorde parmi nous. Vous avez attaqué un compagnon Mangemort, celle qui se tenait au-dessus de vous selon moi. »

Cette fois, elle put voir les réactions non seulement sur les visages des six hommes condamnés. Bien que toute personne étant capable de voir la réalité aurait pu voir la façon dont Voldemort la favorisait, leurs préjugés les avaient empêchés de se rendre compte qu'une sang de bourbe était devenue une reine parmi eux. Mais ils le voyaient à présent, et ils n'aimaient pas du tout.

« Aussi, » continua le seigneur des ténèbres. « J'ai décidé de ne pas déterminer votre punition moi-même. Vous avez semé la discorde, et l'harmonie doit être restaurée. Ainsi, je donne vos vies à Hermione, afin qu'elle vous juge comme elle le souhaite. »

Hermione se demanda si il ne voyait pas le choc qui se propageait à travers la pièce suite à ses mots, où s'il le voyait et qu'il l'ignorait à partir du moment où on ne contestait pas ses ordres. Cela allait au-delà de ce qu'elle avait espéré pour ce soir, lui offrant une puissance qui dépassait même celle de Lucius. Il lui avait transféré son pouvoir sur les hommes sous son commandement. Il lui offrait la vie de sang-purs.

Pendant une seconde, elle fut sévèrement tentée d'accepter l'offre.

Mais son instinct politique lui disait de faire marche arrière et elle secoua la tête en un geste doux, leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression rayonnante d'amour et de fanatisme plaquée sur son visage.

« Vous me comblez Maitre, » chuchota-t-elle. « Mais je risque d'oublier ma place si j'accepte cette faveur. Ils m'ont peut-être blessée, Maitre, mais ils ont aussi défié votre volonté. En comparaison, l'infraction commise contre moi est minime. »

Elle put voir qu'il aimait sa réponse, bien que normalement ses sbires devaient accepter avec joie les faveurs qu'il offrait si rarement. Mais ainsi, elle montrait l'importance de ses pensées où sa propre grandeur et puissance ne lui montait pas à la tête. Qu'il serait toujours, en premier lieu, son Maitre et elle son serviteur.

« Ce sera la mort, alors, » annonça-t-il paresseusement, et le groupe de Mangemorts grimaça comme un seul homme, comme s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment cru, et ce jusqu'à la fin, qu'il tuerait six d'entre eux pour leur exaction envers un sang de bourbe.

« Endoloris. »

Hermione les regarda se tordre de douleur sur le sol sous une variété de sorts de douleur sans la moindre étincelle de compassion. C'était ce que vous gagniez lorsque vous faisiez des erreurs et que vous faisiez partie du monde des ténèbres et de l'ombre. Elle avait traversé feu et douleur afin d'atteindre cette place à genoux devant Voldemort, et elle avait triomphé. Comment pourrait-elle avoir pitié des sang-purs qui avaient établi ce jeu de peur et de cruauté en premier lieu, juste parce qu'elle jouait mieux à ce jeu que ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer ?

Ce fut étonnamment rapide. De toute évidence, la colère de Voldemort l'avait emporté sur son désir d'infliger la douleur cette fois, et quand Hermione baissa les yeux sur les corps mutilés à ses pieds, elle dû admettre qu'elle était heureuse. Elle était soulagée qu'ils soient partis, et satisfaite de sa vengeance, mais personne ne méritait d'être torturé pendant des heures.

Elle reposait toujours contre le genou de Voldemort, et le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas retiré la main de sa tête alors qu'il punissait ses agresseurs. Maintenant, il la regardait avec une expression généreuse.

« Maintenant que justice a été faite, » dit-il, « tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'école. Tu as besoin de repos, et nous ne voulons pas que Potter se demande ce qu'il t'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non, Maitre. » murmura-t-elle, comme le doit une sang-de-bourbe. « Merci de votre générosité. »

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit-il avec bonté. « Pars maintenant. »

Elle relâcha son emprise sur son genou et rampa loin de lui, se levant lentement alors qu'elle avait presque quitté la salle du trône. Il était crucial de ne montrer aucune arrogance à ce stade, ni d'orgueil, où les sang-purs se jetteraient sur elle comme une horde en furie.

Son esprit était embrumé par la fatigue alors qu'elle marchait vers le point de transplanage, mais c'était la satisfaction qui rendait ses jambes lourdes. Elle avait presque atteint l'entrée de la salle fortement ensorcelée et gardée quand elle senti une présence derrière elle. Et à partir du son des pas et du soupçon de parfum atteignant son nez, cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

« Lucius, » le salua-t-elle tranquillement, ralentissant ses pas, afin qu'il puisse la rattraper, mais ce qu'elle voulait dire était _pas maintenant !_

« Hermione, » répondit-il gravement, en tenant son coude et la maintenant soigneusement debout. « Es-tu assez bien pour transplaner toi-même ? »

Derrière ses boucliers d'Occlumencie, elle fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais plutôt l'ordre de le suivre dans une de ses chambres ou où que ce soit d'autre.

« Oui, merci, » répondit-elle tranquillement. « Je devrais y arriver. »

« Tout ce que je voulais dire, Hermione, » poursuivit-il après une petite pause, « c'est que si quelque chose comme cela devait se produire à nouveau, et que vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez venir à moi, quel que soit le cas. »

Cette fois, elle laissa son impulsion lui faire bouger la tête de surprise, afin de rencontrer ses yeux et observer de près ce qu'elle voyait sur son visage.

Elle y vu l'obsession, de l'inquiétude, et un sentiment qui la fit frémir et se tordre de l'intérieur. De toute son expérience avec les humeurs étranges de Lucius, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à y trouver de la tendresse pour elle.

Elle pensa alors à Severus, à comment il l'avait portée dans ses bras ce soir, et quand elle le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux ne montraient rien d'autre que de l'amour et de la gratitude.

« Merci, » chuchota-t-elle. « Que ferais-je sans toi. » _Alors je te contrôle, après tout, Lucius. Voyons comment nous pouvons l'utiliser._

Elle l'embrassa pendant un long moment, peu sûre de comment gérer l'appel d'offre de Lucius, puis recula avec un signe de tête, jusqu'à la salle de transplanage. Les yeux fixés dans les siens jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un pop.

Son transplanage et le voyage jusqu'au château se passa avec un sentiment de triomphe, se tenant droite et allant vite, malgré son épuisement. Ce sentiment ne disparut que lorsqu'elle franchit la tapisserie. Elle y trouva Severus qui attendait après elle, et il saurait la protéger à présent. Elle pouvait se laisser aller, enfin.

Ses bras l'attrapèrent à peine, elle avait trébuché au travers de la tapisserie. Il la serra dans ses bras avec attention, se refusant à céder au sentiment de soulagement qui se répandait en lui comme une inondation, apportant épuisement et fatigue dans son sillage. D'abord, il devait s'assurer de sa sécurité, que rien de mauvais ne lui était arrivé lors de son second départ.

Ses yeux balayaient intensément son visage et son corps, à la recherche d'un signe de blessure, et ses oreilles entendirent son chuchotement, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, semblant dormir. Comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait attendre, sa concentration étant centrée sur la chaleur, vivante, de la forme, qu'il avait recueillie dans le cercle de ses bras, et qui respirait.

Sans un regard, sans un mot pour les autres, Severus franchit la tapisserie qui reliait ses appartements au quartier général de l'ordre.

Il n'avait pas été à la bibliothèque, n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever ses robes extérieures, ou alerter Jane. Si Jane avait été mise au courant de ce qui était arrivé, elle aurait couru partout dans le quartier général, exigeant des actions et des réponses. Elle n'aurait certainement pas laissé Hermione repartir.

Quand il atteint le lit de sa chambre, il jeta un sort de réchauffement et ouvrit les couvertures d'un geste du poignet. Puis, il cessa de bouger.

Il baissa la tête dans ses cheveux et respira lentement son parfum unique, pas le moins caché par la douleur et le sang, ni par les nombreux sorts de nettoyage.

Elle était de retour. De retour dans le domaine de sa responsabilité. Il pouvait la garder en sécurité maintenant. Et il le ferait.

« Severus, » la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre après un moment. « Tu peux me poser maintenant. Pas la peine de me porter pour le reste de la nuit. »

Il hocha la tête, oubliant qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de voir le geste dans l'obscurité de la chambre, mais de toute façon, son corps devait lui avoir communiqué le geste. Et elle leva la main, touchant doucement sa joue, la caressant de ses doigts tremblants.

« Je suis de retour, » murmura-t-elle comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Et elle le savait probablement.

« Je suis en sécurité pour ce soir, Severus. Tu as honoré ta promesse, et maintenant, je vais te faire l'honneur de te laisser me guérir, et me reposer. » Elle rit, et même si le son était rauque et fatigué, il pouvait détecter sa merveilleuse voix chaude sous les couches de lassitude. « Mais tu devrais me laisser me mettre au lit, tu sais ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, la douleur dans sa voix faisant miroir avec la sienne. Mais il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire doucement son bras, lui disant silencieusement de la laisser se coucher. Alors seulement, il la déposa sur le lit.

« Veux-tu prendre une douche ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne pourrais pas rester sur mes pieds assez longtemps, » répondit-elle tranquillement, en prenant sa main. « Mais j'aimerais être propre… Severus… Pourrais-tu me laver de nouveau, comme tu l'as fait à Noël. »

Au fond, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'il hochait de la tête, invoquait une éponge et une bassine remplie d'eau chaude. Elle avait surmonté le choc assez rapidement. Sonné comme il l'était, il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à l'ordre lorsqu'il avait décrit l'attaque comme 'uniquement physique'. La douleur et la peur ne pouvaient la laisser plus longtemps. Elle aurait des cauchemars, mais dans son esprit, la soirée avait été un triomphe, une chasse sauvage après ses agresseurs qui avait été victorieuse. Aussi douloureux que cela fut, la récompense avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Elle savait que le prix le plus cher avait été payé par Severus, qui aurait voulu la garder enfermée dans ses appartements et pourtant l'avait laissée partir au-devant du danger, qu'il l'aimait mais l'avait laissée errer parmi ceux qui la détestaient tandis qu'il l'attendait silencieusement enfermé dans ses sombres pensées.

Il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler légèrement alors qu'il laissait l'éponge humide glisser lentement le long de sa peau. Elle avait fermé les yeux, dans une appréciation silencieuse, lui montrant sa confiance et son amour, sans l'en accabler.

Il avait gardé ses émotions en cage durant toute la soirée, avait gardé la tête froide à travers toute l'épreuve. Maintenant, il pouvait sentir le choc s'installer, et ce fut seulement sa lumière et sa chaleur qui gardait le froid loin de ses membres.

« Je t'aime Severus » chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne veux rien d'autre que m'endormir et me réveiller dans tes bras. Pour ce soir, je ne veux rien, juste du calme. Rien que nous. »

Il métamorphosa leurs vêtements en pyjamas d'un sort murmuré et se glissa dans le lit, l'embrassant et sentant ses bras se faufiler autour de sa taille. Il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête, écouta les petits bruits qu'elle faisait toujours lors de l'endormissement et s'autorisa enfin à se détendre, certain qu'elle était là, en sécurité, et –au moins pour ce soir- sienne.

Ils lui rendirent visite aux alentours de midi le lendemain. Drago avait attendu avec les autres dans le quartier général jusque tard après minuit, essayant de travailler sur la prophétie avec Harry tandis qu'il tendait les oreilles dans l'attente du bourdonnement que les tapisseries produisaient, et les yeux cherchant l'éclat d'or de leur magie.

Mais quand il se produisit, Severus se tenait à l'entrée magique avant même que Drago ne l'ai remarqué.

Quand elle avait émergé par la tapisserie, trébuchant, ses mouvements empâtés comme si chacun d'eux demandait un effort trop grand pour elle, Severus l'avait attrapée et, avec un regard sur son visage qui paraissait dix ans plus vieux et à peine humain, avait remplacé ses pieds et la portait dans ses bras.

« Au lit, maintenant. » était la seule chose qu'il avait dite alors que les autres se rassemblaient en un demi-cercle incertain.

Drago l'avait vu hocher la tête, ses yeux déjà fermés et la tête confortablement posée sur le côté, comme si elle était à moitié endormie.

« Ils sont morts. Le seigneur des ténèbres les a tués tous les six devant mes yeux, » avait-elle murmuré, à peine audible.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent en demander plus, où qu'ils ne lui souhaitent bonne nuit, Rogue l'avait rattrapée et l'avait emmenée dans la sécurité de ses appartements, sans un regard en arrière.

Drago n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il reçut enfin une note leur disant qu'elle était réveillée et qu'ils pouvaient venir la voir –peut-être une Hermione fatiguée mais travaillant néanmoins sur un quelconque devoir, ou alors sur un rapport de traçage du maître-espion ou s'entraînant afin d'améliorer ses techniques de combat mais ce n'était définitivement pas le cas- ce fut une Hermione très somnolente, réellement relaxée en train d'attendre allongée dans son lit, comme une enfant de six ans attendant son histoire du soir.

C'était une image difficile à accepter par rapport au comportement aiguisé qu'elle avait cette nuit, ou encore avec l'Hermione de tous les jours, qui semblait toujours occupée et sur le fil.

« Tu es vraiment différente aujourd'hui, » lâcha Drago lorsqu'elle releva la tête et leur sourit. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se redresser plus de la position assise que seul les oreillers placés derrière elle lui permettait de garder.

« C'est parce que nous avons un marché, » lui répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire fatigué. « Il ne m'empêche pas de faire mon travail malgré ce qu'il en pense, aussi longtemps qu'à mon retour je le laisse me traiter comme si je n'étais qu'un fragile petit agneau. » Elle renifla, moitié amusée, moitié irritée. « Il a été aux petits soins pour moi toute la matinée. Je ne peux même pas me souvenir de combien de fois il m'a nourrie à la petite cuillère. Je n'oserais pas bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, même si je le pouvais. »

« Je suis content d'entendre ça, car je ne voudrais pas devoir t'attacher au lit, le cas échéant, » annonça une petite voix mordante venant de derrière.

Drago ne put se retenir-il sursauta. L'elfe de maison de Severus était carrément effrayante, apparaissant toujours quand on s'y attendait le moins, toujours pleine de bons conseils et de critiques. Un elfe de maison se devait d'être silencieux, obéissant et très stupide. Cette… Jane n'était tout simplement pas normale !

« Jane, » salua Harry très poliment. C'était facile pour lui –elle s'était non seulement prise d'affection pour lui dès le début, mais il avait aussi réussi à entrer dans ses faveurs en raison de Dobby, qui était, d'ailleurs, également la raison pour laquelle elle semblait mépriser Drago.

« M. Potter. Il est agréable de vous rencontrer à nouveau. Je fais confiance à notre petite héroïne ici présente pour vous avoir fait tout à fait peur hier. »

Harry acquiesça, clairement amusé par cette description d'Hermione, qui ne fit rien d'autre qu'un sourire amusé et exiger une autre tasse de thé.

« Et l'héritier Malefoy, » salua-t-elle Drago, avec moins d'enthousiasme.

Drago se redressa impérieusement, ayant copié l'apparence de son père et l'ayant perfectionnée en imitant Severus. Il faisait même reculer Mrs Weasley. Malheureusement, Jane y semblait immunisée.

« Non, ne tentez même pas, » dit-elle, faisant un geste de la main comme pour dire que ce n'était pas la peine de le regarder. « J'ai assez souffert en regardant Severus grandir. Les adolescents renfrognés sont une abomination de la nature, je le jure. »

« Oh Jane, arrête, » gémit Hermione du lit. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a été instruit pour être un sang-pur Serpentard bourré de préjugés. »

« Merci beaucoup, » commenta sèchement Drago. « Tu sais comment faire pour me faire sentir mieux, Hermione. »

« Je t'en prie, » répondit-elle agréablement. « Maintenant, dites-moi, est-ce que Mrs Weasley s'est à nouveau agitée ? »

« Au contraire, » rit Drago. « Elle se sent concernée et s'excuse maintenant. Visiblement, elle a réalisé que c'était plus que du désir entre vous, et que Rogue sait _vraiment_ comment gérer toute cette folie. »

Il eut le réflexe de se baisser lorsqu'Hermione lui envoya un oreiller, mais il était passé loin de lui de toute façon. Ce qui lui en dit plus que tout autre chose, sur combien elle était faible –normalement, Hermione était une experte dans l'art de lui jeter des choses. Vu l'air inquiet d'Harry, il devait l'avoir également remarqué.

« Te sens-tu vraiment bien ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant. « Je ne veux pas pousser, mais je pense toujours qu'il n'était pas sage d'y retourner hier. »

Hermione soupira et sirota son thé. « Qui connaît mieux le Seigneur des ténèbres, toi ou moi ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Harry le regarda comme s'il voulait faire valoir ce point, évidemment décidé que le fait d'avoir été attaché à une pierre tombale par cette personne lui donnait le genre de perspicacité qu'Hermione voulait expliquer.

« Mais tu n'étais pas en sécurité ! »

« Etre en sécurité et être espion exclut l'un ou l'autre Harry », dit Hermione, gagnant un regard réprobateur de Jane. Elle grogna lorsque l'elfe de maison retira brusquement un oreiller de son dos et commença à la frapper avec.

Intérieurement, Drago hocha la tête. L'elfe de maison était dangereuse, il l'avait toujours su. Mais au moins, elle aimait aussi peu que lui l'attitude d'Hermione.

Il tourna la tête vers Harry, lui signalant d'un regard qu'ils en avaient assez discuté pour aujourd'hui. Il connaissait Hermione depuis un certain temps maintenant, et il était sûr qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis de toute façon.

« Alors, viens-tu à la réunion de ce soir ? » demanda Harry dans une tentative plus ou moins subtile de trouver un sujet loin des habitudes de Voldemort.

« Non, » répondit-elle joyeusement. « Severus m'a annoncé qu'il ne me laissera pas sortir du lit avant demain. Il ne sera pas présent non plus. »

« Mais, vous n'aviez pas planifié ce bal à l'avance ? » demanda Drago. Il avait légèrement été vexé de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Bien sûr, il serait étrange que Dumbledore emmène le fils d'en mangemort connu à un tel événement, d'autant plus que le survivant avait répondu, à contre cœur, à l'invitation.

Il avait eu sa part de plaisir en faisant passer un examen critique à la robe d'Harry, qu'il avait décortiquée avec beaucoup de ricanements et de commentaires snobs, et s'était encore plus amusé à enseigner la danse à Harry, _vraiment_ danser, pas ce désastreux piétinement qu'il avait affiché lors du bal de noël en quatrième année .

Mais il avait néanmoins espéré en apprendre plus au sujet de leur plan. Il avait adoré voir le plan d'Hermione, et s'il ne se trompait pas, ce serait en effet une soirée inoubliable.

« La plupart de la planification est faite, » répondit-elle paisiblement, ses yeux pétillants comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Et elle le savait probablement. « Je dois seulement en apprendre quelques détails sur les préférences de Dougall et sur les couleurs prédominantes du bal. »

« Mais tu ne dois pas prendre du temps pour te préparer, toi aussi ? » gémit Drago, sachant qu'il avait un comportement enfantin mais ne s'en souciant pas. Même si elle semblait détendue, il pouvait encore voir des rides d'épuisement autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Elle avait besoins de tous les instants heureux qu'ils pourraient lui donner.

« Les uniformes et les vêtements pourront être métamorphosés demain. Je _suis_ une sorcière, tu sais, » répondit-elle d'un air suffisant, lui rappelant la façon dont il avait l'habitude de penser à propos des Moldus.

Il fronça le nez, faussement dégoûté. « A peine, » jugea-t-il finalement, et il reçut un coup dans l'épaule de la part d'Harry en réponse.

« Ce sera un après-midi complet, puisque nous allons présenter la formulation de la prophétie, » commença Harry et Hermione leva les yeux, avec une curiosité soudaine.

« Vous avez fini ? » demanda-t-elle. « Quels mots avez-vous formulé la dernière phrase, alors. »

Drago sourit. « Tu voudrais bien savoir, » dit-il d'une voix trainante partageant un regard amusé avec Harry. « Mais je crains que cela ne rentre dans le cadre du travail, et comme tu viens de nous le dire, tu dois te détendre aujourd'hui. Donc, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous descendons voir Severus, et allons discuter d'affaires importantes pendant que tu resteras au lit à boire du thé. »

Son visage outragé fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer la porte derrière lui avec un sourire satisfait.

Hermione en était sûre, Harry apprenait à plaisanter avec éloquence, et demain, ils présenteraient leur premier projet indépendant à l'ordre.

La vie était belle.

Commentaires de ALLERSIA:

 _« Comme si vous aviez quelque chose de mieux à faire de votre soirée »_ **Oui oui, la big fiesta chez Tonton Voldy, tu savais pas Hermy ?**

«« Mais… » Balbutia-t-elle, l'étonnement élargissant ses yeux. « A propos des hommes que vous avez envoyé **s** pour me tuer, Bolstring, Karsev et les autres. Pardonnez-moi de vous décevoir une fois de plus, mon seigneur ! » **Petit futé va !**

« Je n'ai pas envoyé ces hommes. Ils agissaient contre ma volonté et mes ordres. » Murmura-t-il. Il n'eut pas besoins de sort pour porter sa voix jusqu'au fond de la pièce. **Comment berner le Seigneur des Ténèbres en 10 leçons par Hermione Granger !**

Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres et haineux envers les sang **-** de **-** bourbes, meurtrier de milliers de personnes, leva un pan de sa cape et la drapa autour d'elle, signe de protection contre le monde. **J'en serais presque attendrie s'il ne s'agissait pas de Face de Serpent !**

« Lucius » dit-il. « Trouvez-moi Karsev, Askaron, et Melling. Attrapez-les immédiatement, et veillez à ne pas les laisser s'échapper. » **Ca va saigner !**

« Merci, » chuchota-t-elle. « Que ferais-je sans toi. » _Alors je te contrôle, après tout, Lucius. Voyons comment nous pouvons l'utiliser._ **Lucius … Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !**

Elle était de retour. De retour dans le domaine de sa responsabilité. Il pouvait la garder en sécurité maintenant. Et il le ferait. ***soupir romantique***

 **Encore une dure épreuve pour la lionne, impatiente de savoir comment se déroulera ce fameux bal !**


	3. Hommage

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE**

 **J'aimerais juste rendre hommage a un grand acteur, Alan Rickman, qui nous a quitté aujourd'hui (source I-Télé). Il nous a fait rêver dans de nombreux films et pièces de théâtre. Il sera toujours dans nos coeurs.**

 **"Always"**


	4. chapitre 53

**Quand la lionne se bat**

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à Kayly Silverstone.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Je suis désolée de ce loooong temps d'attente. Mais Tintin, mon regretté notebook, est décédé, il a fallu que je rachète un ordinateur. Il a également fallu que je me remette d'un accident de la route… Ce qui ne fut pas de tout repos… La suite devrait arriver plus vite, même si je ne pense pas publier plus d'un chapitre par mois, ayant encore des séances de kiné et autres soucis du quotidien qui s'accumulent. Voilà voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Chapitre non ''bêtisé''. Donc je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes.

Chapitre 53 : Le pouvoir doit être forgé deux fois.

« Quelque chose est arrivé avec Hermione ? » Demanda Fred, alors que les jumeaux, Ron, Harry et Drago se prélassaient sur les canapés du quartier général, attendant que la réunion générale du Samedi commence. Enfin, 'se prélassaient' pour la plupart d'entre eux, car Drago était assis le dos bien droit et Harry essayait de garder également le dos droit.

A la question de Fred, il se remis instantanément droit.

« Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant attention à ce que sa surprise, ou son inquiétude, ne soit pas visible. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement tendue ou fatiguée alors qu'elle se tenait à côté de Fol Œil, discutant probablement de stratégie ou des différents aspects des types de combats. Si quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière réunion, c'était sans doute qu'elle avait l'air plus féroce, plus déterminée, plus confiante.

« Maman, » répondit simplement George. « L'illustre Mrs Weasley distribue des regards inquiets envers Hermione et des regards d'excuses à Rogue. S'il y avait une cuisine à proximité, elle leurs aurait sûrement déjà cuisiné un repas complet. »

Harry fut surpris. Il ne soupçonnait pas les jumeaux être capables d'une telle subtilité. Mais ensuite, il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait une Mrs Weasley impatiente. Pas tout à fait derrière Hermione, mais jamais très loin. Il décida de reformuler sa pensée. 'Subtilité' aurait signifié remarquer le comportement de Severus, qui allait de satisfait, car il l'avait forcée à se reposer, à surprotecteur, car il aurait voulu qu'elle se repose plus. D'autre part, remarquer le comportement de Mrs Weasley était tout simplement inévitable.

« Quelque chose _s'est-il_ produit ? » Demanda Ron à nouveau, et Harry regarda Drago, qui donna son accord en clignant des yeux. Ils finiraient par trouver, de toute façon. Si ce n'était pas pendant la réunion de l'ordre, se serait par leurs parents. Mieux valait leur dire maintenant, que de les laisser confronter Hermione pour savoir.

« Hermione a été prise en embuscade par des Mangemorts mécontents, » expliqua-t-il veillant à garder une voix neutre et légère. « Ils l'ont battue presque à mort, mais elle a réussi à s'en sortir en tuant les deux Mangemorts qui la tenaient. Severus et le professeur McGonagall l'ont soigné. Cependant, ce n'est pas passé loin. »

Harry remarqua que Ron avait des tics nerveux, comme à chaque fois qu'Harry utiliser le prénom 'Severus' avec une telle désinvolture ces jours-ci.

« Dès qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle est retournée vers Voldemort, et l'a trompé de manière à ce qu'il tue ses six attaquants. »

Les mâchoires des jumeaux tombèrent à cette explication.

« Merlin ! » S'exclama Fred en se retournant pour regarder Hermione. Son geste était douloureusement évident, cependant, Hermione fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry, faisant en sorte que cela paraisse comme étant un accident, et lui fit un clin d'œil, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle acceptait et soutenait sa décision de les informer, avant de redonner toute son attention à Maugrey.

« Elle a l'air d'aller bien ! C'est impossible qu'elle ait failli mourir Jeudi. » Ce fut George qui protesta cette fois-ci.

« Personne ne guérit aussi facilement. Elle n'a même pas l'air fatiguée. »

« Elle est toujours debout, » murmura Ron, qui avait palis à la nouvelle. « Et elle a Rogue. »

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers leur frère cadet, tellement interloqués que Drago ne put réprimer un grognement amusé. Harry décida de reformuler ses pensées, une fois de plus. Il semblait qu'au moins un membre de la famille Weasley avait appris la subtilité.

Dumbledore déclara la réunion ouverte peu de temps après, et Harry fut heureux que l'avalanche de question des jumeaux soit terminée. Bien qu'il les voyait comme des guerriers féroces et des génies de la magie, il ne pouvait, parfois, s'empêcher de penser qu'ils considéraient tout ceci comme une grande aventure. Ron et lui l'avaient également fait, à plusieurs reprises dans le passé, mais cela avait pris fin de façon irréversible lors de la mort de Cédric.

Et maintenant, Hermione était entrée dans un double jeu.

« Permettez-moi de commencer cette réunion de l'ordre » commença Dumbledore une fois qu'ils eurent tous pris place et se soient calmés. « J'aimerais féliciter nos instructeurs au combat, » il hocha la tête en direction de Maugrey, Severus et Remus. « Nous sommes plus que satisfaits de la façon dont nos plans et leurs préparations progressent, aussi, nous voulions également tous vous féliciter pour vos capacités et votre diligence. »

Harry avait du mal à croire que Severus puisse féliciter qui que ce soit à ce sujet, et quand il regarda leur directeur des renseignements, il vit un petit sourire moqueur jouer sur ses lèvres. Severus dû sentir qu'Harry avait les yeux sur lui, car il rencontra soudain son regard, et son sourire s'élargit. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière ce sourire, il en était sûr… La prochaine annonce de Dumbledore lui donna exactement le pourquoi Rogue c'était mis à sourire comme un chat avant la mise à mort d'une souris.

« Afin d'assurer d'avantage notre sécurité, Severus à gracieusement accepté d'enseigner à la fois à Ronald et à Harry les compétences en Occlumencie nécessaires pour garder Voldemort hors de leur esprit… »

« Hors de question ! » L'interrompit Ron, sautant de sa chaise, son visage n'affichant rien d'autre que pure panique. Harry n'eut aucun problème à le comprendre. Même lui se sentait mal à l'aise à cette idée, et Severus avait assez tourner autour de lui depuis un certain temps, alors qu'il avait été encore plus mauvais envers Ron ses derniers mois qu'il ne l'avait été avec Harry, même pendant leurs pires moments.

« Pourquoi dois-je l'apprendre, » protestait maintenant bruyamment Ron. « Je ne vais pas espionner ou quoi que ce soit, et Rogue voudra seulement me faire… »

« Ron. Assieds-toi, » la voix d'Hermione était comme de l'acier, calme, tranquille et pure. La bouche de Ron se referma dans un clap audible et l'inimaginable arriva. Il s'assit sans dire un mot. Harry pouvait voir une surprise totale se propager sur tous les visages des Weasley présents dans la salle, ainsi que sur ceux de nombreux enseignants. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Ron si obéissant.

Mais ils n'avaient pas eu de souvenirs montrant les effets du Doloris dans leur esprit, aucun.

« Bien sûr, tu ne vas pas espionner où avoir quelque contact utile avec Voldemort, » expliqua, maintenant patiemment, Hermione, mais avec un petit quelque chose dans sa voix qui disait qu'elle ne tolérerait pas la bêtise Gryffondor dans ce domaine.

 _Est-ce que je viens juste de penser ''bêtise Gryffondor'' ? Au moins, Drago n'a pas entendu ça._

« Mais il y _aura_ quelques secondes où tu seras confronté à Voldemort sans moi où l'ordre pour détourner son attention. Il est un maître Legilimens, et s'il arrache ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de notre plan de ton esprit, il transplanera et tout sera fichu. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de risquer que ça arrive. Et cela signifie que Harry et toi devez au moins apprendre les bases afin que vous puissiez un minimum protéger votre esprit. »

« Mais nous avons ton sortilège pour protéger notre esprit ! » Protesta Ron, surprenant Harry par son habileté à la contredire même devant une telle menace de catastrophe.

« Si nous laissons le sort actif lors de la confrontation finale, à la première tentative d'entrée dans son esprit, tu oublieras absolument toutes les informations incluses dans le sort, » répondit Hermione. « Tu tiens à être à Tintagel sans savoir ce que tu fais là, et pourquoi ? Vous seriez alors tous les deux inutiles, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'utilise pas le sortilège sur moi-même. Tu auras affaire à Voldemort, et vous aurez à le convaincre que vous êtes seulement deux étudiants inoffensifs qui attendent le déroulement d'un rituel de l'amitié. »

Ron parût un moment en désaccord, mais il fut évident qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre Hermione. Jamais.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous apprendre, alors ? » Demanda-t-il à la place, mais d'un ton moins convainquant que désespéré.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, » répondit Hermione avec regret. « Et même si je pouvais trouver le temps, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment l'enseigner. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas l'apprendre de la façon dont moi je l'ai appris. Cela n'a pas été agréable. »

Harry voulu faire valoir le fait que la méthode d'apprentissage de Severus n'était pas agréable non plus, mais il se rappela quelque chose sur un épouventard prenant la forme de Voldemort torturant Hermione pour obtenir des informations, et referma la bouche. D'ailleurs, il ne risquerait pas la bonne volonté de Severus juste pour gagner un point.

Il regarda Severus et vit la satisfaction briller dans ses yeux. Sans le vouloir, il se souvint le calvaire qu'avaient été les leçons d'Occlumencie, et il se tourna vers Hermione, qui rit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait juste en regardant ses yeux.

« Mais je pourrais certainement participer aux premières leçons, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère. « Après tout, avoir deux Occlumens travaillants ensemble rendra l'enseignement beaucoup plus facile. »

Harry tourna la tête vers Severus et le vit arborer une expression légèrement déçue, ou du moins crut-il voir, comme si l'oiseau avait voler loin du chat avant que celui-ci n'est pu l'atteindre.

« Cela sonne bien, » dit-il, soupirant.

« Si cela est décidé, » repris de nouveau Dumbledore. « Laissez nous vous résumer les évènements de la semaine. Nymphadora, si tu veux bien commencer. »

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour recueillir les rapports de tous les membres et les mettre au jour, même si Harry remarqua que Dumbledore les hâtait plus que d'habitude. Personnellement, il aurait préféré que tout le monde mette autant de temps que possible – chaque rapports supplémentaires donnés retarderait le moment où il devrait se lever et présenter leur projet devant ces gens brillants et/ou beaucoup plus âgés.

Mais comme cela se passait toujours quand on est mal à l'aise, le temps parut passé vite et avant qu'il ne soit préparer, la voix de Dumbledore s'adressa à Drago et lui.

« Vous vous souvenez tous de l'idée que M. Potter et M. Malefoy nous ont présenté il y a quelques semaines et à laquelle nous avons convenue étant la meilleure. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux d'annoncer qu'ils ont terminé de travailler sur la fausse prophétie et sont prêt à nous la dévoiler. Si vous voulez bien, messieurs… »

« Bien, » déclara Harry en se levant de sa chaise, partageant un regard nerveux avec Drago qui le regarda juste calmement et haussant un sourcil. Bien évidemment, il avait été élevé pour assister à des dîners entre sangs-pur depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Cette rencontre avec ce que son père appelait ''amoureux des Moldus'' ne pouvait pas l'affecter aussi sévèrement que l'était Harry.

« Vous connaissez tous la prophétie originale, mais je vais de nouveau vous la répéter, afin de facilité la comparaison. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant mal à l'aise et un peu dépassé, comme il se sentait toujours lorsque la prophétie était mentionnée. Il n'avait pas encore complètement réalisé qu'il était l'Elu.

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ _ *****_ _»_

Il s'arrêta, et laissa ses yeux errer autour de la table. Hermione lui sourit et Severus lui lança un regard qui pourrait être considéré comme encourageant de la part de tout autre homme.

« Comme vous le savez, » continua-t-il. « Voldemort connaît la première moitié de la prophétie. Voilà pourquoi nous ne changerons pas cette partie. Mais je pense que nous avons trouvé une formulation qui l'encouragera à croire qu'Halloween sera sa meilleure chance de me battre, sans perdre l'ambivalence de la prophétie originelle. Drago ? »

Drago hocha la tête, et se leva. Ils se tenaient presque en face l'un de l'autre, et la nervosité se calma un peu lorsqu'il regarda le Serpentard.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… » Commença Harry à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce fut Drago qui pris la peine de terminé la nouvelle prophétie pour eux.

« Et le seigneur des Ténèbres perdra son pouvoir, » dit-il lentement, prêtant à ses mots une étrange gravité, comme si c'était une réelle prophétie qu'il prononçait. « Mais après un long moment, il le retrouvera… Le pouvoir doit être forgé deux fois, lors d'une nuit ancienne et dans un lieu ancien, celui qui a survécu tombera, et celui qui ne meurt jamais triomphera. Et rien ne pourra le vaincre par la suite, car de la terre son pouvoir il tireras. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… »

Quand Drago eu fini et qu'ils se furent réinstaller dans leur chaise, le silence régnait encore parmi les membres de l'ordre. Harry vit Hermione hocher de la tête en réfléchissant, se répétant sans doute le tout dans son esprit, la formulation de chaque phrase, chaque mots un par un à la recherche de signification cachées qu'ils n'auraient pas prévue.

Malgré sa nervosité initiale, Harry trouva qu'il s'était relâché pendant que Drago récitait leur version. Ils avaient passé des heures dessus, et l'avaient revu avec à la fois le directeur, Severus et Hermione. Le résultat était sans faille.

« Cela sonne bien, » grommela finalement Maugrey après avoir terminé sa propre inspection, et le hochement général de tête autour de la table lui dit que le reste de l'ordre en convenait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui va être fait avec elle ? »

Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit. « La copie de cette prophétie sera envoyée à une personne de confiance… un artisan, un contact de Severus. Il produira une fausse prophétie satisfaisante que même Sybille ne serait pas en mesure de différencier d'une vrai. »

Harry entendit un commentaire plus que dégradant sur les capacités de Sybille Trelawney à sa gauche, prononcé dans les tons soyeux de son ancien maître des potions, et du cacher un sourire. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit que Severus aimait dans le fait de ne plus enseigner, c'était la liberté de critiquer ouvertement et rabaisser la plupart de ses anciens collègues.

Seuls les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, ainsi que Remus, étaient heureusement, saufs de cette pluie d'insultes.

« S'il fait ce qu'il a promis, » continua Severus, et le ton sombre de sa voix promis malheur si ledit artisan ne s'y conformait pas. « La fausse prophétie sera prête pour le bal d'été de Voldemort. »

« Bal d'été ? » Demanda Tonks avec scepticisme, trouvant sans doute aussi difficile qu'Harry d'imaginer les Mangemorts célébrant la chaleur, la saison fleurie de l'année.

« Une fête très traditionnelle, » répondit Severus. « La première partie du bal est une mascarade, donnant au cercles intérieur et extérieur une chance de se mêler sans révéler leur identité. La deuxième partie est réservée aux membres du cercle intérieur seulement, et il se compose de certain… rituels. »

La façon dont il prononça le dernier mot leur indiqua clairement qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir la nature de ces rituels, même Mrs Weasley garda le silence pour une fois.

« J'espère offrir la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres au tout début du bal, » continua Hermione calmement. « De cette façon, il aura toute une nuit de festivités pour penser sur le sujet, avant que je lui offre ma solution à ce dilemme évident. »

« Vous voulez dire comment quelqu'un pourrait emmener Harry dans un ancien lieu d'une part, lors d'Halloween, Noël ou Beltane alors qu'il sait que Voldemort serait en mesure de le battre là-bas ? » Demanda Maugrey. « Je trouve qu'il est difficile d'y croire. »

Harry retint presque son souffle. C'était la seule faiblesse de leur plan. Ils avaient envisagé de laisser Hermione lui faire croire qu'elle avait changé sa mémoire. Mais la possibilité que la prophétie soit mentionnée autour de lui durant les prochains mois était tout simplement trop grande, et Voldemort pourrait trouver trop risqué de baser son plan sur le faible espoir que personne ne parlerait avec Harry de ce sujet.

Donc, ils devaient compter sur les convictions du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, et sur la capacité d'Hermione à le convaincre avec l'aide de ce qu'elle avait étrangement appeler ''têtologie**'', ajoutant avec un petit rire que c'était ''l'arme la plus féroce que possède une sorcière.''

« Harry était stupide et entêté dans le passé, » offrit suavement Severus, Harry grimaça. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de ce rappel de ses stupidités passées. Mais au moins, Severus n'avait pas formulé ses paroles au présent. Cette formulation était mieux que rien.

« Et c'est la façon d'être d'Harry que nous cultivons ces derniers mois, » convint Hermione. « Nous avons organiser des combats impulsifs, des phases de ''boudage'' et de colère sans provocation. J'ai rapporté chaque incident en détail en ajoutant certains éléments. En ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pense que Harry est un adolescent maussade attendant juste sa chance d'échapper à la garde du directeur, en alternance avec sa peur de mourir et son désir d'être normal. »

Elle sourit à Harry, qui acquiesça en signe d'acceptation. Après toutes ses années, il lui était encore difficile d'admettre qu'il était tout sauf normal. Mais avoir des amis extraordinaires comme elle et Drago rendait certainement plus facile à accepter son destin.

« Et vous pensez réellement que Vous-savez-qui va fonder son plan sur les humeurs d'un adolescent ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley, le scepticisme présent dans sa voix montrant clairement qu'elle avait appris à ne pas faire confiance aux humeurs d'un adolescent pendant ses années en tant que mère.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Hermione, et Severus acquiesça son accord. Quand cela ne sembla pas suffisant pour convaincre Mrs Weasley, elle soupira et bougea un peu dans son fauteuil. « Je connais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » dit-elle doucement. « Nous le connaissons tous les deux. » Elle partagea un autre regard illisible avec Severus, puis tourna la tête vers la matriarche Weasley pour continuer.

« Comme Harry, il est entêté et impulsif. Mais pour Lord Voldemort, cette impulsivité est la base de son pouvoir. Il déteste se sentir inférieur et sans défense, et donc, il a ouvert la chambre des secrets et attaquer les Sangs-de-bourbe. » Elle utilisa le mot sans ciller, comme si c'était juste une partie normale dans une conversation quotidienne.

« Il détestait son père et l'a tué avant même de quitter l'école. Il déteste les Moldus et les poursuit depuis. »

« Et il n'a jamais écouter ses conseillers, » continua Severus, sans laisser passer un instant. « Il ne croira pas qu'Harry le fait, ni qu'il se confie à d'autres personnes que Mr Weasley et Hermione, qui, croit-il, lui permettra d'arriver à ses fins, fou comme il est. »

« Dans l'ensemble, il n'aura pas de mal à imaginer qu'Harry viendra avec nous à Tintagel, pas après l'image du survivant que je lui ai peint, et de sa vie terriblement confinée à l'intérieur de Poudlard, » repris à nouveau Hermione. « Mais bien sûr, cela dépend de comment je vais lui offrir l'information. »

« Pensez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez tromper Voldemort en lui expliquant ce plan ? » Demanda à son tour Shackelbolt, ne laissant pas exprimer son incrédulité.

Hermione sourit. « Je vous ai bien duper afin que vous acceptiez Drago, non ? » Répondit-elle, et la discussion fut terminée.

La fausse prophétie fut suivie par une présentation du planning des entrainements au combat. L'évaluation de leurs capacités, de leurs forces et faiblesses était terminée, et Remus passa dix bonnes minutes à détailler ses plans pour les prochaines semaines.

Cela sembla plutôt décevant à Harry, mais il fut heureux de pouvoir se détendre et d'écouter les différentes voix pour l'instant. La mention de son nom le fit sortir de ses pensées. De toute évidence, ils avaient atteint le dernier -et de loin le plus intéressant- sujet de la journée. Le bal, qui, espérons, donnera à Hermione une chance d'espionner Dougall.

« En dehors de moi, et d'Harry, dont la présence a été demandée par Aberforth, nous avons décidé de prendre Remus et Minerva avec nous. Severus sera également là, bien sûr, » dit Dumbledore. « Il ne sera pas surprenant que trois professeurs m'accompagnent, et Harry sera donc gardé en toute sécurité, tout le temps. »

Harry grimaça. Parfois, il se sentait comme s'il était la pierre philosophale, à être protégé et gardé en sécurité comme ça. Il s'attira une expression légèrement moqueuse de Drago, de l'autre côté de la pièce., il lui renvoya un air renfrogner. Drago était juste jaloux de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner et regarder Harry ''s'embarrasser lui-même ainsi que toute sa maison pour toujours'', comme le Serpentard l'avait si bien formulé hier, quand ils c'étaient entrainés à la danse. Non pas qu'Harry ai prévu de danser avec quelqu'un ce soir.

« D'après ce que Severus m'a dit, lui et Hermione ont travailler sur un plan qui va nécessité l'aide de Remus et Harry, mais rien d'autre ? » Continua Dumbledore, et Hermione hocha de la tête en confirmation.

« La seule chose qui reste à savoir sont les détails sur les goûts de Dougall et l'agencement de la salle de bal. » Dit-elle.

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous la décrire clairement grâce à la description que mon frère m'en a faite. » Lui dit le directeur avec un sourire. « Aberforth va décorer la salle avec les couleurs traditionnelles des Dumbledore, brun foncé et or, et les tentures arboreront la même combinaison de couleurs. »

« Avez-vous des échantillons ? » Demanda Hermione qui utilisa un Accio pour prendre les petits morceaux de tissus que sorti Dumbledore. Rogue ne leva même pas la tête d'un autre de ses infâmes rapports. De toute évidence, il avait l'intention de laisser entièrement Hermione gérer les choses.

Pensive, Hermione hocha la tête, comme si les échantillons lui chuchotaient leurs secrets.

« La plupart des gens choisiront des couleurs plus sombres, restreindrons leurs couleurs dans ses tons-ci. Y a-t-il du lambris dans la salle de bal de votre frère, professeur ? »

« Oui, » Dumbledore hocha la tête sereinement. « En chêne plutôt rougeâtre, en raison d'un accident lorsque nous étions jeunes… »

« Vous conseillerez à votre frère de s'habiller sombrement, et notre groupe ne devra rien choisir de plus clair que rouge foncé. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, monsieur le directeur, » ajouta Hermione avec un regard sévère pour Dumbledore.

« Certes, ma chère, » accepta-t-il avec joie. « Mais, puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vais porter du cramoisi, et je serais la personne la plus visible dans la salle. As-tu découvert les préférences de Dougall, Bill ? »

Hermione repris totalement la main sur la réunion, et à son grand étonnement, Harry trouva que l'ordre, habituellement tatillon, accepta son autorité sans la moindre hésitation. Peut-être était-ce le son de sa voix, vois qui disait clairement qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucune perte de temps, peut-être était-ce sa façon d'être, comme si elle n'accepterait jamais que quiconque soit en désaccord avec elle. Quoi que ce soit, Bill lui répondit de la même manière que s'il lisait un de ses devoirs à Minerva.

« J'ai fait comme tu me l'avait suggéré, j'ai demandé à sa secrétaire si son patron paraissait intéressé par une belle femme comme elle. Et elle m'a répondu que non, pour l'amour de Dieu, elle était tout à fait sûre de ne pas être son genre avant même d'avoir pris ce travail. Il semble qu'il soit attiré par les blondes. Les femmes de grande taille avec une grosse poitrine… » Il termina en rougissant violemment. Molly Weasley lui envoya un regard désapprobateur et Minerva sembla soudain grandement intéressée par la vue de la fenêtre est.

« Que veux-tu dire par ''grande'', Bill ? » Demanda Hermione comme si elle parlait de pommes et de melons. Le rouge aux joues de Bill s'approfondi.

« Grand Dieu, je ne sais pas Hermione, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui demander de le dessiner pour moi. Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Hermione soupira comme Minerva quand un essai ne correspondait pas à ses attentes. « Quelle est la taille de la poitrine de sa secrétaire alors ? Il doit les aimer largement plus grosses alors, ou alors il était dérangé par la couleur de ses cheveux ou sa taille. »

Quand Hermione termina sa phrase, les cheveux de Bill contrastaient terriblement avec la couleur de son visage.

« ahmmmm… De taille moyenne, je pense, » essaya-t-il, dardant ses yeux sur sa mère, puis sur Minerva en une succession rapide. Remus ne put retenir la naissance d'un sourire.

« Un peu plus de précision, bill ! » Le pressa Hermione, et cette fois, Remus fut sûr qu'Hermione savait exactement ce que le pauvre garçon endurait. Severus, à sa gauche, souriait, mais sa tête était encore baissée sur ses rapports. « Sont-ils plutôt de ma taille, ou de celle de Tonks, ou de Fleur ? Une grosse pomme ou un petit pamplemousse ? »

« Ermhh… Tonks, je pense, » offra Bill faiblement en retombant dans son fauteuil avec un soupire épuisé quand Hermione acquiesça.

« Enrobée ou mince ? »

« Nom de Dieu Hermione ! » Cria Bill. « Tu es pire que Fleur quand elle veut savoir quelque chose sur la mode ! Svelte je crois. »

« Intelligente ou stupide ? Veut-il la conquérir ou préfère-t-il être courtisé ? Les cherche-t-il plutôt bavardes ou plutôt tranquilles ? Inquisitrice ou indifférente ? »

Il fallut à Hermione plus de vingt minutes pour interroger Bill, et le pauvre homme transpirait abondamment quand elle en eu fini avec lui.

« Es-tu entrée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Tonks ? » Demanda-t-elle, et Tonks, après avoir clairement appris du sort de son camarade, plongea dans un rapport aussi détaillé que possible.

Elle n'avait pu s'y faufiler que pendant une minute, déguisée en femme de chambre, mais elle y avait été assez longtemps pour voir l'homme et ainsi pouvoir le décrire ainsi que robes et ses vêtements, y compris les caractéristiques de sa taille. Elle avait également un journal relié en cuir et un vieil agenda sur la table près de la porte, suffisamment petit pour tenir dans les poches intérieurs d'une robe.

Quand elle eu fini son rapport et qu'Hermione hocha la tête sans placer une autre question, Tonks sourit à bill dans une petite compétition amicale, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Magnifique, » Hermione leur sourit à tous. « Je connaît les détails nécessaires, à présent. Cela signifie que nous avons besoins de robes noires pour Remus, Tonks, Harry et Dumbledore. Severus va porter ses robes habituelles. Nous avons également besoins d'une livrée de la taille de Severus, monsieur le directeur. Pourriez-vous vous en occuper ? »

« Certainement, ma chère, mais ce que… »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, elle murmurait des choses sur les talons hauts et les charmes de glamour à la place.

« Il n'est pas un amoureux des sangs purs, n'est-ce pas ? Pour autant que je sache, la plupart des américains sont plutôt détendus sur la question des codes vestimentaires traditionnels… »

« Sa secrétaire ne portait même pas de robe sorcière. Ni lui, selon elle, » fit remarquer Bill.

Excellent ! Une autre chose de réglée, alors, » elle hocha la tête pour elle-même une fois de plus, puis regarda les regards perplexes autour d'elle. « Severus va vous expliquer notre plan. Nous allons nous voir dans cette salle de bal, mais vous devrez agir comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas. Passez une bonne nuit ! »

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse l'interroger d'avantage, Hermione les avait quittés.

* Prophétie tirée de ''Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix'' chapitre 37. (Page 998 de l'édition Folio junior de poche)

** Référence à Mémé CireDuTemps, de Terry Pratchett. Merci à **Sevyforever** et **Léa Sta** pour l'info )

NDT : Vous n'imaginez pas comment j'ai galérer pour traduire la nouvelle prophétie, pour trouver une bonne formulation…


	5. Adieu

Bonsoir,

Je vous écris ce petit message pour vous annoncer le décès, vendredi 20 mai 2016, de Snamione 4 Ever.

A 27 ans, elle laisse deux enfants et un compagnon.

J'ai demandé les informations de la cérémonie afin de pouvoir faire parvenir un petit mot et éventuellement un don, si une cause est choisie…

N'hésitez pas à laisser des messages ou autres courriers, je ferai suivre.

La fic se poursuivra toutefois, via ma traduction, dans quelques temps…

Aësälys


	6. Demande

Bonsoir, je suis le meilleur ami de Snamione 4 ever , et j'aimerais reprendre sa traduction, étant donné qu'elle lui était importante. Cela vous intéresserait-il que je la continue?


End file.
